


Flop

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Lily offers comfort to Alice after a small accident with Neville.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own Harry Potter nor am I profiting off this.

"Did something happen?" Lily watches her frantic pacing, motioning for her to come sit down. Alice huffs, flopping down onto the couch and resting on her shoulder.

"Neville rolled off the bed this morning. I kept waiting for him to scream, but instead he laughed and appeared to be completely unbothered." 

Lily nods, curling her arm around her waist and squeezing. 

"Did he give you any reason to worry afterwards? Was he vomiting or inconsolable?"

"Well, no, but I still felt awful for looking away and letting him fall. Frank and James shooed me out of the house and said to relax."

"Our husbands would let us know if something is wrong. Now, come and relax."


End file.
